No Crime Looking
by Gone Random
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: It's Glenn and Maggie's wedding, but Daryl's eyes are on Carol all night.
1. Chapter 1

**Another tiny Tumblr moment. Thinking about a second part...**

**The Walking Dead isn't mine.**

* * *

The girls giggled again and Carol shook her head at them, though smothering her own smile. The atmosphere was festive. Maggie was a radiant bride and Hershel's pride in both her and Glenn was plain to see. It was welcome, this day of celebration. Not just of Glenn and Maggie's marriage, but of life. This was why they fought so hard. Not just to survive, but to live.

"Carol," Beth teased. "It might be your turn next!"

"Hush." Carol admonished lightly. It was awkward, though. He hadn't stopped staring all night.

They had managed to find alcohol for the festivities, and it seemed most of them had been in the mood to imbibe. Whether to celebrate or commiserate, she didn't know.

Daryl had claimed a bottle for himself and had been nursing it all day. He rarely let his guard down, so she'd been happy to see him join in. She remembered him drunk at the CDC. He'd been fun. Entertaining. They'd all needed to relieve some stress and Carol was expecting a similar version of Daryl at the wedding.

His eyes followed her everywhere she went. She thought she was imagining it, at first. Convinced herself that she was being ridiculous. But then it became obvious to everyone else. And then it became funny. To the others, anyway.

He was completely relaxed, leaning against a log near the fire they'd lit for the evening. His open expression made him look years younger. Almost like a boy.

"Take a picture, Dixon, it'll last longer!" Glenn yelled out.

Carol felt herself flush with embarrassment. Worse was knowing how Daryl would react in the morning when everyone started teasing him. He would hate that. Would start keeping to himself again. Would blame her.

"Get outta the way, dumbass!" Daryl responded. "Yer blockin' the view."

That set everyone off into peels of laughter.

Thankfully Beth chose that moment to sing another song and Maggie grabbed her husband for a dance.

Carol decided to bring Daryl some food, thinking that proximity would at least make his attention less obvious.

"I thought you might be hungry." She said, sitting down next to him.

"Thanks." He said, digging in.

She found it unnerving that every time she glanced at him, he was staring back at her.

"You've started all kinds of gossip." She scolded.

"Fuck 'em." Daryl shrugged, digging into his food.

"You won't feel like that tomorrow." She warned.

She stood to walk away, thinking she might turn in early. She jumped, startled, as Daryl placed his hand on her bare leg and ran it up the length, well past the hem of her skirt. Her hands shot down to hold her skirt in place before he exposed her to the whole group. Someone wolf whistled.

"Daryl!" She hissed.

He dropped his hand and smirked at her. "You've got great legs. Ain't ever got a look at 'em before. You should wear dresses more often."

"Are you done?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"I guess. Unless you'll let me give them something worth talking about?"

"I think they've got enough." Carol said. She decided then she'd put some water and Tylenol in his cell. "I'm going to bed."

"Yer ass looks great in that dress too." Daryl observed as she walked away.

She ignored the snickers, and walked back to the prison. Feeling his eyes on her the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Looks like I'll need to make a third part to this... apologies for the wait. Crazy, busy week.**

**The Walking Dead isn't mine.**

* * *

Daryl drifted awake from a dead sleep, hearing someone shifting around in his cell.

"Stop makin' such a damned racket." He muttered. The words were muffled by the pillow his face was planted in.

Someone chuckled as he attempted to move.

"What the fuck you laughin' at?" He growled. He managed to turn his head, wincing, and opened his eyes in spite of the painful light shining into his cell.

Rick was leaning against the far wall, staring down at him, shaking his head and smiling.

"Something funny?" Daryl asked.

Rick shrugged and motioned to the water and pills sitting on a box near his bunk.

Daryl struggled to sit up, each movement painful to his pounding head. He wiped at his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"What?" He asked, taking the water and swallowing the pills.

"I never took you for a leg man." Rick said finally, holding his hand across his mouth to hide his grin.

Daryl stared at him blankly for a moment. Then it all slid into place.

"Fuck." He felt himself flush and cast his gaze down to the floor. "She pissed?"

"I think she's embarrassed." Rick said. "Maybe next time you want to make a move, you do it privately." Rick advised.

"Shit man, I ain't got no moves."

"Could of fooled us."

"Shoot me now."

"Nothing to worry about." Rick went on. "You weren't wrong. She does have great legs. Maybe could have just admired them without the touching..."

"Shut up, will ya?"

"Also, the comment about her ass..."

"Christ." Daryl held his head in his hands.

"Again, no one's arguing. Time and place, is all."

"Glad you find this so fuckin' hilarious."

Rick shrugged again, clearly not sorry.

"It lives!" Glenn voice echoed loudly as he poked his head inside the cell.

Daryl groaned.

"I think he has a headache." Rick offered.

"Oh, hung over, Daryl?" Glenn laughed.

"How come your ass is so fuckin' cheerful?" Daryl snarled.

"Advice from Hershel. Don't get drunk on your wedding day." Glenn grinned. "I feel great."

"Thought I heard my name." Hershel said then, joining them in Daryl's cell. "Need anything for that head, son?"

"Carol already took care of it." Rick said.

Daryl felt himself flush with new embarrassment and shame. Of course Carol had taken the time to leave the water and meds. Even after he'd been a complete ass to her.

"Loving that red face, man." Glenn taunted.

"Now, Glenn," Hershel scolded. "No need to kick a man while he's down."

"Alright, I'm leaving. Just remember, Dixon, Maggie's legs are off limits."

"Fuck off little man, I don't give a damn about yer woman's legs."

"That's right." Rick agreed. "Seems like there is only one pair of legs around here that have grabbed Daryl's attention."

"Maybe if I still had a complete set I'd have a shot." Hershel added.

"Watch it, old man. I ain't above knocking yer crippled ass to the ground."

"He's violent when wounded." Rick observed.

"How can you tell the difference?" Glenn asked.

"Don't you have a wife lookin' for ya?" Daryl asked.

"I believe we've worn out our welcome." Hershel suggested.

"What was yer first clue?" Daryl said, flinging his pillow at them.

Hershel and Glenn left, laughing. Daryl lay back on his bunk and covered his eyes with his arm, willing his head to stop throbbing.

"Word of advice," Rick said, before leaving the cell. "Don't put off talking to her for too long. It'll just get more awkward."

"Where the hell is she, then?" Daryl muttered, suddenly resenting the fact that he'd have to go looking for her.

"She's been outside since first light." Rick said.

"Gotta get my head under control first." Daryl admitted.

"Sure." Rick nodded. "And remember,"

Daryl peeked out from under his arm to look at Rick.

"Next time you want to put your hands on her, ask first."

"You done?"

"You might want to take it easy on the staring. Less ogling, more eye contact."

"I wasn't askin' for pointers."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "Well, a couple of us have been married before. It's just friendly advice."

"I ain't married and ain't lookin' to get hitched neither." Daryl insisted.

"Sure." Rick said easily. "Just understand, you're not the only one around here who appreciates an attractive woman."

Rick walked out of the cell and Daryl's head hurt more than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Walking Dead isn't mine.**

* * *

It was mid-day before he came looking for her. She could tell he was up and about by the sudden silence around her, and then the barely concealed giggles. She glanced up from where she was bent over, weeding their vegetable garden, to see him approaching the field at a slow yet deliberate pace.

"Oooh Carol, here comes your man!" One of the women called, easily heard by Daryl and everyone else still living.

Carol cringed, reddening. The Woodbury folk didn't seem to realize how tightly wound Daryl was. She expected him to turn in the opposite direction, but he surprised her by keeping to his path. He was seeking her out. That was unexpected. She stood, resting her hands on her hips and waited.

"Daryl, honey!" Bridget called. Carol and Daryl both glanced over to see the seventy odd year old hiking up her skirts and presenting a leg for his inspection. "What do you think?" She asked, running her hand along the ghostly white flesh.

Daryl looked back and caught Carol's eye briefly.

"I think you best put it away before you blind us all." Daryl said.

The other women dropped their tools then, sticking their legs out and wiggling their rear ends.

"Over here, Daryl! These legs can outrun a dozen walkers!" One woman called.

"I used to teach yoga, Daryl. I'm flexible." Another woman teased.

"I bet you'd like my legs wrapped around you!" A third said, rocking her hips suggestively.

"OOOOH!" They laughed.

"What do you think, Dixon?"

Daryl was red faced, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

"This ain't no field of dreams, that's for sure."

"He's a lost cause, ladies." Bridget declared.

The women laughed and turned back to their chores.

Having run the gauntlet of females, Daryl had almost forgotten to feel awkward when he finally reached Carol. He seemed grateful when she stepped out of the garden to join him.

"I owe you a water." He said after a moment, handing her a bottle.

"This a peace offering?" She asked lightly, taking a sip.

"Something like that." He said, shuffling on his feet a bit. "You had to be hangin' out with every damn woman in the place." He grumbled.

Carol shrugged and smiled. "They didn't scare you much. I'd say you have a few fans. Looks like you've got a shot with Bridget."

"phffft."

Carol laughed.

"Listen," Daryl began, but paused, uncomfortable with the proximity of the women. "Come on." He gestured to a small clearing just beyond the vegetable garden. It was within sight but out of ear shot. She followed him, along with the whistles, hoots and cheers of the women.

Carol sat down in the long grass and Daryl joined her.

"Sorry 'bout last night." He said, releasing a long breath and meeting her eye briefly with a side long glance.

"I'm surprised you even remember anything." She said.

"Wasn't that drunk." Daryl defended himself quickly.

"Oh really?" Carol raised an eyebrow. "Could have fooled me." She smirked.

"Shouldn't a put my hands on ya." Daryl mumbled, chewing on his thumb nail.

"Oh, I've got no real complaint about that, other than having an audience." Carol grinned. "That's the most action I've had in years. You've got great hands."

"Shut up."

"What? You got what you wanted and now you're done with me?" She teased.

"I know I was an ass. Can we drop it?"

"Sure. Dropped." Carol said easily, noting how Daryl had relaxed, leaning back on his hands with his legs out in front of him. He seemed so relieved. "Shame, though,"

"What?"

"Well if you have no objection to my legs, why haven't we been knocking boots all this time?" She tapped his boot with hers as she said this, jolting him fully upright again.

He stared at her, as if trying to decide if she was serious or not. She laughed again.

"Very fuckin' funny."

"You are all talk and no action, Dixon." Carol complained lightly, getting to her feet.

She held her hand out, which he took, and she helped him stand up.

"You done?" Daryl asked, looking ready to make his escape.

"Just about." Carol said, as they turned back toward the garden. As they reached the others, Carol swung her arm and slapped Daryl on the ass, giving his cheek a firm squeeze for good measure. "Your ass looks great in those pants." She said, winking at him.

Daryl turned scarlet, opened his mouth to speak and then just closed it again, ducking his head and stomping back to the prison. The women roared with laughter.

The End


End file.
